1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, and more particularly to a fishing reel having a clutch knob to control the rotating statuses of the unidirectional reel and having simple structure so as to be produced easily.
2. Description of Related Art
Fishing is a popular way to release working pressure and enjoy natural beauty for people all over the world. Most people fish for fun and enjoy the achievement of catching fish. Therefore, all types of fishers need to have a fishing rod and other fishing accessories handy because the unexpected opportunity to catch the big one may appear. In particular, fly fishing has been considered the ultimate form of grace in angling and unlike many other styles a center pin reel is still used. Despite many refinements, such a reel is much simpler than other reels such as multiplier and fixed spool reels, in that it is in essence a drum revolving on a spindle. In use, line is casted by flexing the rod back and forth, and the momentum of the released fly and line revolves the reel until the fly drops to the water. To retrieve the fly, the fisherperson has to revolve the drum of the reel in the direction opposite to that when releasing the line. If a fish is hooked and puts a struggle further line may be pulled from the reel because the fisherperson cannot immediately overpower the fish. In order to prevent too much line undesirably being pulled from the reel a ratchet system is fitted within the reel whereby varying levels of resistance to outward rotation of the drum is limited. Thus, the reel has a unidirectional mode.
However, a drawback of the conventional reel still exists which is that the unidirectional structure of the conventional fishing reel is complicated and so the conventional fishing reel has a high manufacture cost and is not easy to maintain by the owner. In particular, fishing is often done in wilderness areas and in all types of weather whereby the reel is exposed to extremes of temperature, water penetration, mud sand and grit, and so on which are all detrimental to the reliable performance of a refined fishing reel.
Therefore, the present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional fishing reel.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel, wherein the rotating statuses of the reel are controlled by a clutch knob.
An another objective of the present invention is to provide a fishing reel that has simple structure.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.